Project: Silhouette
by crimson-obsidian-rose
Summary: Just because you think you've gotten you're memory back, doesn't mean you actually have, so Shadow learns when a sick girl hedgehog comes up to him asking for help from her older brother. But what could've happened between them to make her want him dead?
1. Chapter 1: The stranger?

Hey guys I'm back with a new story!!! (insert applause, please). Yes, this story stars yet another OC, and yes, she is supposedly Shadow's sibling, just like the millions of others on this site, but trust me, this is different. Or don't trust me, but read it and you'll see! Now, on with the fic…

Disclaimer: I don't own Shadow, Professor Gerald, or A.R.K, but I do own Silhouette.

* * *

Chapter 1

The weather was icy; the bright blue sky with its shining sun covered up by gray clouds. No one was out; everyone was at home, bundled up in front of their fireplaces. Everyone, that is, except for a lone hedgehog. His fur was jet black, his eyes were blood red, and his name was Shadow.

Shadow didn't mind the cold, it hadn't bothered him and it emptied streets, meaning he wouldn't be disturbed. Right now he needed the quiet; his mind was racing with thoughts. He had recovered his memories and beat the amnesia, but for some strange reason he felt like there was something… missing. Surely this was normal; after all, he could never be sure that he'd remembered everything, especially since he lived 50 years ago, before anyone else he knew was born. He should be grateful that'd he'd at least solved the mystery of Maria's identity. Even if there was more he hadn't remembered, it really shouldn't matter now.

Suddenly, a blast of wind rushed past the hedgehog, brushing against his uncovered arm and causing him to pause.

'_That wind… it's not natural.' _He thought. He looked up and found a small trail in the dust, most likely left by whatever had just rushed by. Shadow immediately picked up speed, he was curious to know what had caused the draft. But he didn't have far to go, because 10 yards away a large cloud of dust formed, the shadow of a figure visible in it.

Shadow watched as the dust settled, the image of the person now much clearer. It was a hedgehog, only maybe 2-3 inches shorter than Shadow himself. She looked a lot like him too, with ebony quills with crimson streaks, the same blood red eyes. Her quills, though, were slightly longer, or maybe they just looked that way because they stuck out a lot more than his own. She was wearing large, slightly baggy black jeans, a red long sleeved shirt with a very large black t-shirt over it, and her sneakers were exactly the same as Shadow's.

"Hello Shadow," she said, her voice was calm, but it was also slightly icy, as though she was mad. But what struck Shadow as strange was the way she'd said it, it made him feel like she'd said it so often it was like a reflect.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?" Shadow asked, the anger in his voice reflecting the confusion he felt.

"You mean you don't remember me? I thought you'd gotten you're memory back? Oh, great, now what am I supposed to do?" She said the last part in a much lower voice, obviously to herself.

"No, I do not know you, and yes, I do have my memory back."

"You mean, you thought you did, because if you actually had it back, you'd know me." The girl pressed, but Shadow had absolutely no clue who she was. And her attitude was really starting to annoy him.

"You can't expect me to remember everything, so you could just tell me who you are." He said; the anger much more apparent now.

"You won't believe me, but because I need your help I'll tell you. My name is Silhouette, and I am your younger sister." The girl, Silhouette, answered, hurriedly. She made sure she had her eyes on Shadow though, because she wanted to see his reaction. Shadow didn't disappoint, a look of bewilderment was evident on his face. But as quickly as it appeared it was replaced with one of disbelief and, maybe, anger.

"Here, read this since you don't believe me." The girl said as she threw something at Shadow. It was a sheet of paper, folded up a few times and worn from age.

'_Project: Silhouette is continuing to excel as is Project: Shadow. We have finally perfected the enhancement serum and the researchers are planning to inject it into Project: Silhouette soon. If it works, her strength and power will be enhanced 100 fold and she should be as strong, if not stronger than Shadow.'_

"Where did you get this?" Shadow asked, completely in awe at what he'd read. Silhouette merely shrugged and answered "Photocopied it from the Professor's diary back on ARK."

"But, you know, this doesn't prove that you're my sister." Shadow pointed out. Unfortunately, Shadow hadn't counted on the girl having such a short temper, so he wasn't expecting her to yell.

"Believe what you want, but I've come all this way to ask for your help. Apparently, you don't care, so I'll be going." Silhouette said, turning around to leave. But before she took a single step, her body began to glow red.

"Damn it…" Shadow heard her mutter before she took off.

* * *

Well, what'd you think? Please leave a review!!

crimson-obsidian-rose


	2. Chapter 2:What the Heck!

To whoever's reading, here's chapter 2 of Project: Silhouette. On with the fic!!

Dedication: This story is dedicated to Ciel the Hedgehog because if it weren't for her I never would've edited or published this fic, and I'd be sitting on my computer collecting cyber dust. Thanks Ciel!!!

Disclaimer: Me no owney Shadow or Eggman (frown)

Claimer: Me owney Silhouette (grin)

* * *

Silhouette moved quickly through the forest, dodging all of the branches, stumps, and twigs in her path. Immediately Shadow gave chase to the girl, having a slightly harder time getting through the natural annoyances and destroying most of them as he went. Eventually, though, he lost sight of her in a particularly thick patch of trees.

"Damn, where is she?" He muttered. The image of the red glow that had surrounded her was still fresh in his mind's eye; it reminded him strongly of a Chaos Blast, but he didn't sense a Chaos Emerald anywhere nearby at the time.

Suddenly, a huge, loud BOOM was heard, and the forest ground shook. Shadow started running again to the source of the blast, only to find an unconscious Silhouette lying on the ground. Her face was covered in both dirt and blood, and she was surrounded by a large group of trees, all of them ripped off of their roots and fallen all over the floor. Shadow carefully walked through the mess on the floor, noticing that all of the trees had scorch marks on them. He approached the figure of the strange hedgehog and kneeled down beside it. Placing his two fingers against her neck, he discovered that her pulse was a little faster than normal, although it was irregularly skipping beats. He then lifted her up off the floor and got her out of the wreckage, taking her back to the spot where she had first approached him, which was clear enough for him to put her back down on the floor. He then sat a few feet away from her, waiting for her to wake up so that he could figure out what happened.

Meanwhile, very hundred miles away, Dr. Eggman found an old cardboard box hidden in a part of an old base of his. Reaching inside, he picked up an old, tattered book.

"Hmm, what could this be?" He wondered aloud, opening the book and reading the first page. _'Property of Professor Gerald Robotnik.'_ Intrigued, Eggman flipped the page and began to read.

'_I know that I shouldn't be keeping any records about my latest project, but there's no way that G.U.N. could ever find this. Project: Shadow was an amazing success that the researchers and I felt we should create a new life form, mainly for the use of testing new and improved ways to increase his physical strength and energy levels…'_ After that, Dr. Eggman was so interested in the diary; he read the entire thing, all the way down to the last entry, which was dated as 3 days before the G.U.N invasion.

'_Project: Silhouette is continuing to excel as is Project: Shadow. We have finally perfected the enhancement serum and the researchers are planning to inject it into Project: Silhouette as soon as tomorrow. If it works, her strength and power will be enhanced 100 fold and she should be as strong, if not stronger than Shadow.'_

"Project: Silhouette, eh?" Eggman said, closing the book with a malicious grin under his large nose.

* * *

Short, yes, most chapters will be like that, but you should expect quickly quick updates! And if you're reading this, review, because that's what you'd want me to do for you, right? 

crimson-obsidian-rose


	3. Chapter 3: So, can you help?

Guess what guys? Because I love my readers so much (especially when they review), I've put chapters 3 and 4 together to make a super long chapter 3. I hope you like it?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Silhouette. Everything else belongs to Sonic Team and Sega.

* * *

Fortunately, Shadow didn't have to wait too long for Silhouette to awaken, for she stirred 10 minutes after Shadow had put her down.

"Huh?" She mumbled as she tried to sit up too quickly, and ended up placing her dizzy head in her hands.

"Good, you're awake, now can you tell me what the hell just happened."

"God, I hate your stupid amnesia." Silhouette answered before taking a deep breath. "Okay, remember that paper I showed you earlier? About how the researchers wanted to… inject that serum into me?" Silhouette paused to shiver, something that Shadow found very odd.

"Yes…"

"Well, it had a really weird effect on my body, and there's so much energy in there that it sort of builds up. And when there's too much, it gets forced out."

"By a Chaos Blast." Shadow added as an after thought, and Silhouette nodded.

"So that's what I need your help with. I want to find a way get this stupid serum stuff out of my blood, and I figured you could help. But without your memory…" Her voice trailed off and Shadow could hear the spite at the ending.

"If what you say is true, and you really are my… sister, than I don't have much of a choice. I'm going to help you."

Silhouette simply stared at him, her expression hard, and said "You're only helping me to find out more about Gerald's experiments and creations, but hey, help is help." Shadow was annoyed; of course what she'd said was true, but how did she know that?

Of course, Shadow had no clue how he was going to help Silhouette, but he did know 2 people that might know what to do. The first was Dr. Eggman, a genius who would probably know exactly what to do to help Silhouette. The only problem was, if Eggman found out about the amount of power Silhouette harnessed, he would probably manipulate it in his favor, so Dr. Eggman was out. The only other person Shadow could think of was Tails, the young 2 tailed fox with an I.Q to match that of the evil doctor's. The only problem was that Tails is the best friend of Sonic the Hedgehog, the annoying, hyper, pain in the butt that Shadow wanted nothing to do with. But then he remembered seeing her unconscious, and a strong feeling of protectiveness rushed through him.

'_It doesn't look like I have much of a choice…'_ Shadow thought, and he stood up abruptly.

"Let's go." He told the girl, who immediately got up and followed.

"Where are we going?"

"Just follow me." Shadow commanded. He began to run to Tails' workshop in the Mystic Ruins. Silhouette was running as well, but she wasn't as fast and ended up lagging behind.

* * *

Soon enough, the pair of black hedgehogs reached Tails' workshop. Shadow slowly lifted his hand, eventually knocking at the door with a feeling of shame.

"Who's there?" The familiar voice of the young 2 tailed fox called from inside the workshop.

"Shadow." The hedgehog answered simply, and Tails opened the door, face showing surprise at the fact that Shadow had come to him. Actually, he hadn't even known Shadow knew where his workshop was.

"Hey Shadow, what's up?" He asked, trying to sound calm.

"I need your help…" The hedgehog whispered, very embarrassed but not letting it show.

"You need our help?" Another voice, which Shadow immediately recognized as Sonic's, called, and Shadow felt as though insult was being added to injury.

Sure enough, Sonic also came into view with an amazed look on his face.

"No, I need his help, not yours." Shadow answered, looking at the kit.

"What do you need help with?" Tails asked. Shadow sighed and turned around, pulling his sister into view. Both Tails and Sonic's faces sprouted identical looks that said 'What the heck?'

"Oh god, Shadow has a clone!" Sonic exclaimed, something he instantly regretted, as Silhouette didn't give even a moment's pause before punching him in the nose.

"Ouch, okay, I take it back. Who are you, then?"

"My name is Project Silhouette." She said, anger evident in her voice and a glare that was just asking Sonic to make another crack about her. He took the hint and stayed silent.

"Yes, she's my… younger sister." Shadow added. The moment he said that, a memory forced itself out of the back of his mind and began to play in his head.

* * *

"_Shadow…" Professor Gerald was saying to him, although he was a lot younger than he is now. "This is Silhouette. She's your younger sister."_

"_Sister?" Shadow had asked, the new term confusing him._

"_Yes, she's your sister, which means that you have to watch out for her, okay, and make sure nothing bad happens to her. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes, I understand."_

"_Silhouette, this is your older brother, Shadow." Gerald was now speaking the little girl standing beside him, who was currently looking at the older hedgehog in awe._

"_Sa…dow." Silhouette repeated, and a small smile formed on her face. _

So Silhouette had been speaking the truth.

* * *

"I didn't know there was another, uh… project…created after you." Tails said, somewhat nervous and hoping the he wasn't insulting the hedgehogs, but neither of them seemed to mind.

"Yeah, G.U.N wasn't too happy with the professor after Shadow, so he didn't keep any records for me. At least, not on any computer, or where it could fall into the wrong hands." Silhouette explained.

"So, what's the problem?" Tails asked the duo.

"Well… back on the A.R.K. I was… injected… with this serum stuff that was supposed to increase my energy and strength, but it doesn't work so well. It's like, there's so much energy that it starts to build up. When there's a lot of it, it gets forced out of my body." Again Silhouette paused when she mentioned the injection, something Shadow started to become suspicious of.

"So, can you help, or not?" Shadow asked the kit.

"I'm not sure…"

* * *

So, what'd you think? My favorite part is when Silhouette punches Sonic. Every time I picture that, I crack up. Yes, I'm very cruel to the blue hedgie, but its fun to make him suffer…

Please Review… or I'll send Silhouette after you!!! MWAHAHAHA!!!! (sorry bout that, evil moment)

crimson-obsidian-rose


	4. Chapter 4: A Fight, sort of

Hey guys, I'm back with Chapter 4 There's not a lot of action in this one, but there is a flashback. Ooo, flashbacks!!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Sonic… kind of why this is a FANfiction.

* * *

"Hmmm…" The young fox boy mumbled as he analyzed the situation. "First I'd have to find out exactly what that serum was made of, to see if there is anyway to counter act it. Do you know where it was injected?"

"I think it's in my bloodstream." Silhouette answered. To tell the truth, she really didn't want to be here. Actually, she hadn't wanted to go to Shadow in the first place, especially after what had happened on that day, 1 day before her injection and, apparently, 3 days before the human military invasion.

* * *

"_You know Shadow, you've changed. You used to be such an awesome brother, but now… I don't even think I know you anymore, you've become such an arrogant snob." Silhouette's words were filled with anger, but she made sure she spoke them clearly. Shadow froze when he heard his sister's words, he was just leaving the room and she could only see his back. _

_But when he did turn around, the look on his face would normally make anyone, even Silhouette, quiver. But over the past few months, his personality change had made her begin to resent him, and it was that resentment that gave her the nerve to stare him in the eye. _

"_Care to repeat that?" Silhouette was almost glad to see him this angry, so with a smirk she said,_

"_Of course brother, I had called you an arrogant snob, and no one who's been around you for the past few weeks could blame me: _

_Hi, I'm Shadow, the Mr. Ultimate Lifeform; everyone should look up to me because I am better than you!" _

_Of course, Shadow wasn't just going to stand there and let his younger sister mock him, so he turned around and lunged at her, ready to attack._

_Silhouette was ready, blocking her brother's punch and attacking him. A fight broke out between the 2 hedgehogs, and it grew to be incredibly violent and very loud. _

_Soon enough the sound had attracted the attention of many of the A.R.K's civilians, including Professor Gerald and Maria. _

"_Stop it, please stop fighting!" She desperately called out to the hedgehogs, but neither of them heard her. Shadow now sported several cuts, bruises, and burn marks, as did Silhouette, but unlike her brother, she also had a deep gash on her left cheek, one that was oozing blood at a great rate. _

_When Maria realized the siblings couldn't hear her, she decided she was going to have to break them up herself. But once she took a step too approach the 2 hedgehogs; she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was her grandfather, Professor Robotnik, and when she looked up her shook his head._

"_Please grandfather, we have to stop them!" She pleaded. The old man looked from his granddaughter to his fighting experiments, although now he rarely thought of them as that, and agreed. _

_The duo walked up to the siblings, who were hiding the fact that they were starting to tire. Gerald placed himself behind Shadow and grabbed the hedgehog by the arms, preventing him from attacking his sister again. Likewise, Maria restrained Silhouette, who at first put up a struggle, before giving in and letting both the adrenaline and the blood rush out of her. _

_But she never stopped glaring at her brother, who had never resisted but was also angrily staring at her._

* * *

"Silhouette?" Shadow questioned, nudging his sister in the shoulder. Quickly the girl shook her head and angrily answered "What?"

"Well, you sort of blanked out for a while there." Sonic answered, unconsciously pressing a hand on his tender nose.

"It was nothing. What were you guys saying?" She answered quickly, and a bit more harshly than necessary, but her eyes were just daring someone to comment. Of course, no one did.

"I was saying that we're probably going to have to take a blood sample from you and analyze its contents…" Tails said.

"A blood sample?" Silhouette repeated, and Tails and Shadow could swear her face was turning a tad pale. Sonic was, as usual, oblivious.

"Yeah, that's what he said. Why, is there something wrong with that?"

"No, nothing wrong." Her voice had become a monotone that bore a great resemblance to Shadow's.

"But we do have one problem… to get that blood sample we'll need Amy's help." Tails looked up at Sonic, waiting for his reaction, and Sonic certainly didn't disappoint.

"A-amy? Why do we need her?" He asked nervously, something that Silhouette would have smirked at had she not been nervous herself. Shadow looked down to her, completely puzzled as to why she had gotten so tense.

"She took a course in first aid and knows how to use needles, but I don't." Tails explained.

"Fine." Sonic sighed, wondering if there were any academy's abroad that took small, pink, obsessive fan girls.

* * *

Yes, Amy will be added into the mix in the next chapter, although I don't think she's as bad as Sonic believes her to be. And yes, we will get to learn about Silhouette's thing about needles. And, what the heck, maybe Eggman will come back, so tune in! And reviews are always welcome!

crimson-obsidian-rose


	5. Chapter 5: Do you know what you're doing

Without further ado, chapter 5! I hope you guys like it. (Yes, it contains another flaskback, I hope you don't mind).

Disclaimer: Same as always… (sighs)

Chapter 5

20 minutes after Tails called Amy; she was standing at his doorstep, medical bag in hand.

"Tails, what's wrong, whose hurt?!" Amy exclaimed once the fox opened the door.

He sighed and answered "Amy, I already told you, nobody's hurt. I only need your help giving someone a blood test."

"Who?" The young hedgehog questioned, and Tails let her in to see for herself.

"Amy, this is, ah, Silhouette." The young kit introduced somewhat nervously. Amy, however, became excited.

"Hi Silhouette! My name's Amy Rose and… wow, you look a lot like Shadow. Oh, Hi Shadow!" Amy said this all in her hyper, bubbly voice, but the hedgehog siblings looked uninterested. Shadow simply nodded his response, whereas Silhouette seemed too be busy thinking about something else.

"Hey Tails, where's Sonic?" The female questioned, realizing that her idol was missing. Tails looked around, only to find the hedgehog had vanished. Figures…

"I'm not sure Amy, but why don't we get started?" Tails said quickly in an attempt to get his friends mind off of Sonic, and to prevent her hammer from appearing in anger at him.

"Oh, alright." Amy sounded dejected, but none the less she placed her bag down on the couch.

"Come on Silhouette, let's go." She called, motioning for the girl to come to the couch. But Silhouette didn't respond, so Shadow gave her a shove to get her to move.

'_Just like old times…' _Silhouette thought bitterly. After all, Shadow forcing Silhouette to go get her injections was a frequent occurrence on the A.R.K.

_Professor Gerald Robotnik was walking through the A.R.K.'s hallways, navigating through the steel walls to reach the dining room. As he expected, Maria and Shadow were there, Maria with her breakfast plate in front of her. The professor walked up to the duo and said "Let me guess, Silhouette is trying to avoid today's test." Maria nodded her yes, she'd seen the girl in her bed this morning, seemingly sleeping. Gerald sighed, and said "Shadow, could you-?" But before he could finish his question the hedgehog had already left the table. _

"_Silhouette, get up." The hedgehog said loudly as he entered his 'sleeping' sister's room. She remained silent and motionless, so Shadow went over to her bed and gave her a hard shove. It was a bit too hard, though, and she almost fell off of her bed. Luckily she managed to grab a hold of the bed's frame and get to her feet._

"_What the hell was that for?!" The hedgehog girl yelled at her brother angrily. _

"_You were already awake, and you should have been outside waiting for the professor."_

"_I don't want to wait for the professor, why should I have to wait patiently for someone to come and stab me with a needle filled with untested chaos-knows-what?" Silhouette said angrily. _

"_It's not as bad as you act like it is; you're being way too dramatic." Shadow pointed out, but that only helped make his sister angrier. _

"_How would you know? Have you ever been injected with something that's rendered you unconscious, or burned all of your organs, or rendered you temporarily paralyzed? No, of course not, because all of the stuff that goes into you has been tested and re-tested on ME first!" She yelled, and Shadow had a simple response._

"_Too bad, now stop complaining and let's go." Silhouette sighed, and followed her brother in defeat. Better to save her energy for whatever was waiting for her today…_

Of course, as time passed, Silhouette stopped fighting and went into each test quietly, although her fear of needles kept growing. So now, as she sat down on the couch in the fox boy's lab, surrounded by strangers, the hedgehog couldn't help but watch in silent fear as Amy Rose reached into the bag and pulled out a small, narrow tube, a tiny glass cylinder, and the dreadful needle.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Silhouette asked, trying to keep her voice cool and managing to succeed.

"Of course I do, I've gone to junior nursing classes for the past 2 years."

"And they teach you to give blood tests?"

Amy nodded, her hands moving to open the alcohol pad.

"So, hold out your arm."

Dr. Eggman had been ecstatic at his discovery of Gerald's final creation, up until he shared his plans with his robots, Decoe and Bocoe.

"But doctor, how do we find out where she is?"

"Or weather she's even alive or not?" They pointed out, and Dr. Eggman became disgruntled. He hated it when his robots made sense, especially when they made more sense than he did.

"Then go on, look for her!"

"Yes doctor, but how will we do that?"

"Hmmm…" The doctor wondered. He knew that locating her would be a problem, but he wasn't going to give up. If what Gerald had thought turned out to be truth, Silhouette was the perfect tool to use to take over.

Not very action-packed, I'm sorry. The next one should be better though, so be sure to check back for it! Oh, and reviews are always nice!

crimson-obsidian-rose


	6. Chapter 6: Needle Time?

You guys are going to hate me because this chapter is so short. I'm sorry about that… I guess that school really has taken its toll on me (only three days in and I've spent almost 5 hours on homework.., it's like teachers don't want us to have lives). Anyways, I'm going to try to promise that the next one will be longer and will come sooner, and I hope I can pull through with that!

Disclaimer: I think you all know it… it's the same for everyone here, yeah?

* * *

Dr. Eggman wasn't ready to give up yet, so his genius self deduced that if he was going to find Silhouette, he'd have to know more about her appearance. So he went back into the very same old room where he'd found his grandfather's diary, and picked up the whole box, hoping that maybe it held information that he could use. Quickly his fingers ran through the items; things like old lab goggles and ripped up diagrams appearing every so often. But when he came across a sheet of paper that wasn't ripped, he stopped and took a look at it.

It was a picture that was obviously taken a long time ago, considering the grayscale appearance and the small rips in the corners. But it was what, or rather, who was in the picture that caught Eggman's attention.

In the center of the picture was Professor Gerald, his arm wrapped around his jubilant granddaughter, Maria. The two were standing and smiling at the camera, attracting most of the attention, but if you looked close enough, you would see something else in the background of the picture. If you looked in the back right hand corner of the photo, 2 black hedgehogs are visible. The taller of the 2 Eggman immediately recognized as Shadow and the other bared such a strong resemblance to both Shadow and the description of Silhouette in Gerald's diary that he assumed she was Silhouette.

"Perfect, now that I know what she looks like, I can find her and rule the world!!!" Eggman exclaimed, and he started to cackle so loudly that he chocked on his laugh.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Mystic Ruins, Amy Rose was sitting down on the couch beside Silhouette, tying the rubber strip around the black hedgegirl's upper arm. After she tightened it, Amy quickly wiped Silhouette's arm with an alcohol pad and picked up the small, yet incredibly sharp needle. At first Silhouette was completely still, staring at the needle with a look of hatred. But as it got closer to her skin the despise turned into fear, and then outright dread.

Once the needle was touching her skin, not yet actually inserted but very close to it, Silhouette jumped, her arm lashing out and smacking Amy Rose's hand away.

"Ouch, what was that for?!" Amy exclaimed angrily, as the needle had stabbed her and the force of the blow also sent her backwards. But when she saw the incredibly sweaty and nervous Silhouette, her mood changed to worry.

"Silhouette, are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes, why would you think anything is WRONG!?" Silhouette exclaimed, voice shaky from nervousness.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Shadow asked, already fed up with his sister, he knew her for all of 1 and a half hours and she's already forced him to do a lot of things he hates.

"Of course you don't remember, but you didn't even care back then! Why did I even come to YOU for help?!" The girl exclaimed, getting up off the couch and ripping the rubber strap off of her arm and throwing it onto the floor.

"You know what, just forget it, I don't want your help anymore!" She shouted at Shadow, who just stared at her.

"Oh, and one more thing… I. Hate. You." Even though her face showed only anger, Silhouette was pleased with herself. And now that she was satisfied…

"Chaos Control!"

And Silhouette vanished…

* * *

Please don't hate me for written a micro chapter… like I said I'm really sorry!! I hope you guys liked it regardless and review!!

crimson-obsidian-rose


	7. Chapter 7: The past the future

Okay, I know I said this last time, but I'm INCREDIBLY SORRY for the delay… pwease forgive me… And on with the chapter!!

Disclaimer: I own only the angry sister of the emo hedgie, nothing more!

* * *

"But where did she go?! Amy had gone into panic mode, so she didn't even notice that nobody had answered her. Tails had turned towards his computer in am attempt to locate the energy rift the Chaos Control would cause and find her… if she really was Shadow's sister (and that insane) who knows what kinds of problems she could cause. Sonic, of course, was already in Tokyo; he wasn't going to hang around Amy Rose while there was any sharp, pointy object in her hand. And Shadow, well…

* * *

"_Hey, um… Shadow, do you think you could help me out with something?" Shadow, who'd been training, turned from the punching bag he'd been clobbering and asked "What?"_

"_Well, I'm having trouble with Chaos Control…" Shadow mentally sighed, not at the prospect of having to help his sister, but at having to stop his own training to do so. But none the less, he agreed. _

"_Okay, try to warp to the end of this hallway." Shadow instructed his sister after they relocated to one of the ARK's abandoned hallways. Silhouette squeezed the green Chaos Emerald in her hand, and it started to glow, but before she could actually use the energy to warp it would fade._

"_Damn it…" She muttered angrily, and Shadow sighed._

"_You can't just focus on getting the energy out of the emerald; you also have to focus just as hard on your destination."_

"_Alright…" Silhouette was annoyed; that had been the 27__th__ time she had failed (yes, she was counting), but again she tightened her grip on the emerald. This time she envisioned the other end of the long hallway, and was surprised when she managed to get the Chaos energy around her. She was even more surprised, though, when her surroundings faded._

_But unfortunately she didn't reach the other end of the hall; she collapsed with a 'thud' only a mere 20 feet from where she had started. _

"_oww…" Silhouette whispered under her breath._

"_Better, but this time don't lose your focus or you'll just fall again." _

_Silhouette tried it again and again…. And again, until 20 minutes later she finally succeeded in going from one end of the hall to the other._

"_Thanks Shadow!" She was enthusiastic, finally she had mastered one of the most important and fundamental Chaos abilities… after this the rest would be cake. In her moment of triumph, the hedgehog was so thankful to her older brother that she gave him an incredibly rare hug. Shadow was thrown completely off guard by her gesture, and he was incredibly surprised to find it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be._

* * *

…Another one of Shadow's ARK memories worked its way out of the black hole in his mind. But after it finished playing in his head he was left wondering what had happened between them that caused her to go from asking him for help to hating his guts.

Amy Rose noticed how lost the emo hog looked, and how incredibly out of character that made him seem, so she apprehensively asked "Shadow… are you alright?"

* * *

Silhouette had absolutely no idea where she was going when she had used Chaos Control, all she had known was that she wanted to leave. It was that powerful desire for an escape that had chosen her destination for her. So once the white light caused by the Chaos Control had faded, she was almost surprised to find herself in the woods. But once she began to look around, her eyes fell upon something that told her that this was no ordinary forest. Broken pieces of glass were spread all over the ground, and in the center of the fragments was the remains of a supposedly unbreakable pod; the very same one that Silhouette had been ejected from the A.R.K in.

"Great… back where I started…" The girl mumbled under her breath. She kneeled down and picked up one of the glass fragments, still curious as to how she had managed to get out of the tube while in suspended animation when it was supposed to be unbreakable. Once the piece of glass was in her palm, it started to give off energy, which Silhouette immediately recognized as Chaos energy.

"_Perfect, I leave a trace of this stuff everywhere I go…"_ She was annoyed of course, if anyone else knew about this, they would have absolutely no problem finding her.

"_Goddamn those retard scientists back on the A.R.K…" _She mentally cursed, her right arm subconsciously placing itself over her heart.

* * *

Dr. Eggman was sick and tired of this wild goose chase; it seemed that no matter how much information he found out about this project she would always be impossible to find. He had attempted to search the G.U.N records for any mentions of her, but true to his word Gerald had not allowed the knowledge of her existence escape the walls of the A.R.K.

"Doctor, it seems as though we have found something strange…" He heard the voice of Decoe call, and he immediately turned around.

"What is it?!" He snapped.

"Well, it would seem as though there is a strange wave of negative Chaos energy in the forest on Rebon Island."

This intrigued the Doctor; after all, that island had long been abandoned. Who knows what he could find there? "Well, find out what's causing it, you bumbling bag of bolts!" So the robot sent some of Eggman's spy bots out to the area. When the image appeared in the screen, it was almost completely shadowed, but Eggman could see enough to know that it was being caused by a hedgehog.

"Excellent…"

* * *

Ooo… what's Eggy planning? I won't tell you, you'll have to keep reading to find out!!

Please Review!!!

crimson-obsidian-rose


	8. Chapter 8: A villanious alliance

Hey guys, long time no see!!! Yes, I know, shame on me for not posting this sooner, but I only just finished it now (school is like prison, only you actually have to think, hard). But for all those that are reading, thanks so much!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Silhouette.

* * *

"What are you waiting for you bolt-brains; get this ship to Rebon Island now!" Dr. Eggman commanded, and his robot assistants Decoe and Bocoe moved quickly, pressing buttons to turn on the ship's engine and take off. Dr. Eggman had decided that he wanted to go retrieve his newest… ehm, "partner"… in person.

It had taken them almost 40 minutes to reach Rebon Island, as it was very close to Prison Island and Eggman wasn't too fond of the former G.U.N. base. But once the airship had landed the doctor scurried out as quickly as his toothpick legs could carry his bowling ball body. He hadn't been this excited since he went to retrieve Shadow from Prison Island a few years ago…

"Who're you?" Silhouette had heard the doctor as his large figure rustled the leaves in his path, and had turned to face him immediately.

"My name is Dr. Eggman, and I have heard many great things about you. I have come to ask you to hel-"

"You're related to Gerald Robotnik, aren't you?"

"Yes, he was my grandfather. Which would mean, of course, that you belong to me now…"

"I don't 'belong' to anybody." Silhouette spoke venomously, giving the doctor a spite filled glare.

"So you're telling me you won't help me?" Eggman frowned, but in his mind he was excited; he still had his trump card.

"No." Silhouette stood up, a shard of the energy stained glass in her palm. She was gathering up her inner Chaos energy, she didn't need to hear this old man babble.

"…So, you don't want to finally beat Shadow?" Silhouette stopped dead in her tracks, but did not turn around.

"What do you know about that?"

"I know that you _envy_ your brother, that you wish you were as important as he is…" Of course, Eggman had had no true way of knowing this, but it seemed like a very logical idea. And lucky for him, he was right. The girl turned her head slightly; the Doctor could see one of her blood-red eyes stare at him.

"…What exactly do you want me to do?"

"Shadow… are you alright?" Amy Rose asked the hedgehog, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked up at her, narrowing his eyes and glaring to get rid of any thoughts she might have in her head. Of course he was alright, why shouldn't he be? So what if the girl who was supposed to be his sister had insulted him and left, it's not like he gave a damn about her.

"I'm fine." He said forcefully, trying to get the thought into her head. It wasn't any of her business anyways, that girl was always trying to absorb herself into other people's problems for no reason.

But what Shadow hadn't realized that his sudden harshness wasn't going to push Amy Rose away. Apparently he forgot (or never knew) how stubborn she could be.

"No, you're not alright! It wouldn't kill you to tell someone what you're thinking as opposed it keeping it all bottled up all the time!" Amy exclaimed in an attempt to get Shadow to answer her, but she wasn't that lucky. The hedgehog merely turned away from her and closed his eyes.

"Hey guys, I found something I think you should see." Tails, who'd been sitting at his computer since the moment Silhouette had vanished, had finally spoken, saving Shadow from Amy's wrath. Once the 2 hedgehogs had come over his shoulders, he started to explain.

"I just did a scan for any Chaos energy rifts that could've been caused by a Chaos Control, and I found a really strong concentration of negative Chaos energy coming from this lab."

"How strong?" Amy asked.

"It's almost as strong a whole Chaos Emerald, only it's completely pure negative Chaos energy."

"And you think it's from…"

"Um, yes, that energy came from Silhouette."

* * *

Please Review! 


	9. Chapter 9: Yes, another flashback

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in so long! School work, tests, etc. have me down, plus I'm planning a new collaboration fic with Rikku McClow Fox that you should keep your eyes peeled for (so far the title is "Black Tears of a Red Rose", but that may change). I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

I only own Silhouette, nothing more (oh, wait, except the nobody researchers on the ARK in the flashback)

* * *

"Well than what are you waiting for Tails, can't you use that to figure out where she is?" Amy asked. She was a bit surprised to find she was relieved, she didn't know what it was but there was definitely something strange about that girl. Meanwhile Tails was quickly clicking away at his keyboard, hoping that he wouldn't let the others down, mainly because Shadow was looking at the computer screen over his shoulder and he found the hedgehog quite intimidating. So when he got a mark on her locations, the young fox gave a huge internal sigh of relief.

"I've found her."

"Where is she?" Shadow tried not to sound concerned at all, but the question came too quickly for him to play it off as casual curiosity. Amy noticed this, of course, but decided not to comment. But the thought that Shadow might actually care about somebody, while it did freak her out, made her smile.

But there was one problem with the information Tails had found. One the screen there were 3 red dots, one where Tails' workshop was, one on an island that bordered Prison Island that Tails knew was called Rebon Island, and one… in the middle of the ocean? As strange as it sounded, there was a dot hovering over the middle of the ocean… and it was moving. That was Silhouette, Tails realized, but what were the other 2 dots? Well, one could've been the area from which she Chaos Controlled (in Tails' workshop), but shouldn't that have faded by now? And what was with the other one?

Tails, being confused as he was, decided to ignore the extra dots and finally answered Shadow's question.

"It looks like she's in the ocean… but she's above sea level…"

"I'm going after her." Shadow said simply, although his voice hinted at determination and some exasperation. Wow, he was becoming the tired older brother only hours after he found his sister.

"Wait Shadow, you can't…" Tails' voice fell when Shadow glared at him, but he found a way to finish his sentence.

"…go out there without a plane. I'll get the X-tornado and we'll go together." This, of course, was not what the young kit was going to say, but it did keep him safe from what he suspected would be Shadow's anger.

Shadow didn't look like he was ready to agree, but before he could argue Amy shot him a look that he wasn't in the mood to rival, one that was commanding and seemed to be a warning of the wrath of a certain hammer.

"…Alright."

Dr. Eggman was incredibly pleased with himself as he took Silhouette back to his newest secret base about 500 miles from Prison Island; he was practically beaming at his catch. If what he'd read in Gerald's diary was true, this girl could be much stronger than Shadow, and the best part was she'd had a nasty grudge against the other A.R.K hedgehog. Eggman hoped this grudge was strong enough so that Silhouette couldn't be tempted to join the other side; as long as she truly hated her brother, Eggman could keep her on his side. The thought of this kept him beaming, which is something that irritated the young hedgehog to no end. She did a good job of hiding this irritation, though, by looking away from the doc and out of the window, into the ocean. She was still contemplating weather this was a good idea or not, but she always came to the same conclusion: if it would help her finally beat Shadow, she would do it…

_The halls of the A.R.K were generally empty most of the time, especially in the laboratory section of the space colony when there weren't any test happening. Silhouette had received another injection several hours ago; this one working fairly well with the minor side-effect of temporary leg-paralysis. Ah, she'd been through worse. The only thing was that she'd had to spend several extra hours in the lab until she could move her legs again, and once the feeling returned to them she'd hurried for an escape._

'_Whoa, no running in the halls there Project: Clone." One of the A.R.K's scientists, a man by the name of Dr. Schitzel, called, and both he and his companion had laughed. This wasn't uncommon either, Project: Clone and Shadow II were nicknames very often used by scientists aboard the A.R.K (some scientists even referred to her as The Sequel, although that wasn't very popular). In fact, Gerald was pretty much the only one who ever called Silhouette by her own name; the others only used it when he was around. Silhouette became annoyed, wasn't it bad enough she was stuck in the lab for 5 extra hours today, did they have to torment her now too?_

"_My name is Silhouette, the professor said so."_

"_Well, the professor isn't around right now, so we're the ones in charge at the moment, which means we may call you whatever we please." Of course this angered the small black and red hedgehog, but she was only 3 years old at the time and didn't have a retort. So instead she ran off again, hoping only to get back to her room and maybe draw stick figures in lab coats being tortured. _

"_Have a nice day, Shadow 2!" The other scientist called, and the two of them laughed again. Silhouette stopped running only when she got outside of her bedroom door, and only because her vision had become incredibly blurred. She blinked, only to discover tears slide out of her eyes. She wiped them away angrily, lying to herself by claiming that they were tears of anger._

Even more than half a century later the memory was still fresh in Silhouette's mind, so with her hand balled up in a fist she swore _'I'll show them who's 'Project: Clone'…'_

* * *

So, what'd you think? I feel bad for Ette, that's some lousy treatment don't 'cha think? Please Review guys!!!

crimson-obsidian-rose


	10. Chapter 10: Turning Point

Hey guys, I'm sooooooooooooooo incredibly sorry that I haven't updated in so long, I don't know what happened, but I just couldn't find time/inspiration to work. But now, after the long wait, here's chapter 10!

Same disclaimer as always, I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 10

Tails and the gang had relocated to the hanger, where the two tailed genius was now preparing the Tornado for take off. Shadow had found a fairly empty corner not too far away from where Tails was working and had taken to the spot. He was currently sitting there with his eyes closed, and could pass for sleeping if it were not for his slightly annoyed expression. Amy, having nothing better to do and noticing something off about the ebony hedgehog, walked over to Shadow and sat down beside him. He tightened his eyes for a second, but showed no other acknowledgement of the pink hedgehog's presence. Amy watched him with confusion; it had always bothered her how Shadow had always kept everything to himself. An idea came into her head, and her curiosity forced her to ask:

"Um, Shadow, that girl, Silhouette… do you know her?"

But Shadow was unresponsive; it was as if he hadn't heard her. So the girl took a deep breath and gently poked him in the side, "Shadow."

The black hedgehog responded by giving an annoyed "Humph." Now he was getting on the pink hedgehog's nerves, and in her annoyance she blurted "God, it wouldn't kill you to talk to someone once in a while!!"

After that outburst, she was certain she would get some sort of response from Shadow, but he remained unmoving, and completely ignorant of the steaming female.

"Fine, who needs you anyways?!" Amy said as she turned to storm away, but while she was still within earshot Shadow spoke.

"My sister."

"What?"

"That girl is my younger sister."

* * *

Quite a distance away from the Mystic Ruins, on a small cloaked island, Dr. Eggman had landed his vessel and led his newest _-ahem- _ally into his newest and most well hidden base. The hedgehog girl was silent was always, even as she was being given the tour through the labyrinth style design of Eggman's headquarters (designed that way as so to confuse anyone who may be trying to sneak in). Eggman led the girl into one of his many experimentation rooms, and quickly shut the door behind them. The girl's eyes had quickly begun to scan the room, and they stopped when she had spotted a large experimentation status tube, something she hadn't seen since her time back on the ARK. There wasn't much else too interesting, a microscope was set up in one corner of the room and a large computer took up most of the space. This room had no windows.

"Why did you bring me here?" Silhouette turned to face the fat scientist with a very angry look on her face; the set up of this room was highly reminiscent of her self titled "torture chamber" back on the space colony.

"Now, now Silhouette, this is just to help you. You want revenge on your brother, and I will help you achieve that. But first you must go through a very small, simple procedure, nothing major. Now, in you go!" He gave her a shove in the back to help her in, which resulted in his palm being grazed by her back quills, which were hidden by her shirt and usually dull. Now, they were sharpened, and anyone who knows anything about hedgehogs knows that that is for defense. But Eggman decided not to comment when he realized just how violent this girl must have been when she was uptight.

Silhouette went into the status tube, and the door locked tightly behind her. In her mouth her teeth were clenched so tightly that they were actually being sanded by the pressure, and her hands were balled into fists that could've knocked the brains out of anything. Her wild quills were standing on end, and as she turned her head around the glass walls of the tube were scratched, the high pitched sound that was emitted causing the girl to flinch wildly. Simply put, she was insanely nervous.

"Now hold on!" Eggman said as he quickly tapped at the keyboard. First, a green gas came out of the floor of the tube, and the young hedgehog inside's head began to spin before her crimson eyes shut and her body fell to the ground.

Next, an opening opened at the top of the tube (which was actually in the ceiling), allowing a robotic arm to enter. The hand of the robot was holding a shot that was filled with a strange, slightly glowing green liquid, and was being controlled by a joystick that came up Eggman's keyboard. It began to lower into the tube and closer to the lump of black and red hedgehog on the ground. When the needle was next to the girl's heart, the arm quickly stabbed in into her chest, and her red eyes sprung open. As the green liquid quickly ejected into her bloodstream Silhouette couldn't resist the urge to scream, and she definitely couldn't hold back either. Her eyes were now tightly shut from the pain; her fists thrusting out to the glass walls, and her screams were seeping out of the tube and giving the evil genius a migraine.

But that wasn't all; soon enough Silhouette had managed to regain enough of her mind to grab the needle and yank it out of her heart. The crack she her quills had formed earlier and grown much larger due to the loud noise, so she had no problem breaking the glass and her way out. The green gas now spread into the sir around her, creating a fog that was now harmless, but made her face unclear. The doctor looked at up the experiment with some fear hidden behind his goggles, but even more excitement. She was now completely silent, expect for the incredibly heavy heaving of her breath. But what had completely intrigued the doctor was her shadow in the fog, her quills, which at normal where sticking out n every direction still remained that way, except now they were all bent upwards instead of out, fanning the entirety of her head. The green fog dissipated, and even Eggman couldn't help but feel a stab of fear paralyze him.

* * *

Tails had finally finished setting up the Tornado, and the trio was about to take off, when a certain blue speedster arrived.

"Sonniku!!" Amy squealed, running up to the hero and giving him the hug of death.

"A…a…a…a-my…air…" The hedgehog managed to gasp as his face turned 5 shades of purple (it now matched his well bruised nose). The oblivious pink hedge-girl continued to strangle him, and Shadow couldn't help but internally laugh at his rival's situation. Tails, on the other hand, rushed up to Sonic's rescue, and managed to get Amy to let go of him.

"So, where ya guys heading?" Sonic managed to ask several minutes after he'd been allowed to breathe again.

"We have to go help Shadow find his sister, she kind of Chaos Controlled on us."

"Chaos Control? I didn't even notice she had an emerald on her."

"She didn't." Shadow answered without looking at the blue hedgehog.

"What, but how?" Amy answered quickly, confusion evident on her face. But when she didn't get an answer, Sonic quickly took the lead.

"Well, let's just go find out!"

And with that they took off in search of Silhouette.

* * *

Ah, cliffy. Why does Eggman fear Silhouette so much now? Well, that's a secret, tune in next chapter to find out!

Oh, and I just got a new deviantart 2 weeks ago, check it out. (My username there is crimsonobsidianrose, same as here with no spaces). There's a picture of Silhouette and Becca there!!

Later,

crimson-obsidian-rose


	11. Chapter 11: Crimson Eyes

Okay, I'm so, so sorry for the lack of updates… many school assignments and a lack of inspiration. Plus, my mind has been too busy creating new characters for this story idea that popped into my head, so I've got a ton of new OC's to deal with now.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Silhouette.

So, without further ado, on with the chapter!!

* * *

Chapter 11

It had taken the 3 hedgehogs and fox pilot only an hour to arrive at the coordinates the red point had indicated, but for some strange reason it felt like a lot longer to the black hedgehog, who'd decided to sit on the outside wing of the plane instead of on the inside, as to avoid the useless chatter he knew the other 3 would partake in.

The thing was, though, Shadow had no idea why he even cared. This strange girl shows up, claims to be his sister, asks for his help, freaks out, and then vanishes. So what, it wasn't any different than anything he'd been through hanging around the blue faker and working for G.U.N., but yet his mind refused to rest. Maybe it was because of all the new memories that were flooding back, and the fact that they seemed so surreal, like something he was seeing through someone else's eyes… Nothing was making sense to the hedgehog anymore, and he tried to shake the strange thoughts out of his head.

But once they did land (Tails making sure, of course, to hide his plane carefully), Shadow sped off, leaving the others behind in a cloud of dust.

"What's with him?" Sonic asked, puzzled by the actions of his dark doppelganger.

"His sister is missing somewhere in that building Sonic, he's obviously worried." Amy explained, exasperation dripping from her tone.

"Heh, I didn't know Shadow could ever worry about anyone who wasn't his precious 'Maria'." Apparently Sonic's attempt at humor wasn't so funny, because once he finished his comment Amy's signature hammer made serious contact with his skull.

"Ow…" He muttered, but Amy was unsympathetic.

"Come on, let's go help him." Quickly she ran into the base, followed by Tails and then Sonic, who was still rubbing his head.

* * *

The green fog dissipated, and even Eggman couldn't help but feel a stab of fear paralyze him. Silhouette's quills, which had normally stuck out at odd angles and fanned around her head, were now all sticking upwards; and the red streak had expanded to cover the entirety of her quills. Her hands were glowing with a dark and sickly purple-black energy, which was currently taking the form of a flame.

But the most terrifying thing of all was her eyes. Her normal crimson orbs had vanished, and the entirety of her eye sockets were now blood red, her gaze burning right though the doctor. Her breath was incredibly heavy, but it didn't sound pained in the least. It actually sounded excited, and… bloodthirsty.

Slowly the hedgehog approached the doctor; her carefully measured steps were perfectly timed so that each struck Eggman which fear that even shook his moustache. Her eyes were narrowed immensely, and her mouth was unturned, making her current emotional state unknown. That is, until she grabbed the doctor by the collar of his shirt and pressed him against the wall, her fist pushing hard against his throat.

"You idiot." Her voice had been changed too, it sounded as though her regular tone had been spoken in unison with one that would frighten the Grim Reaper himself, her angry tone and a twisted malevolent one echoed in unison. She spewed the words at him as though they were dirty, spitting them in his face and holding her free hand up to his throat.

"N-n-now, now, Silhouette… don't do anything foolish…" Eggman managed to stutter, before the girl pressed against his neck harder and made him wince.

"You are the only fool here, you've given me everything and I'm going to leave you with _nothing._" And with that, the girl quickly hit her hand against his neck and made him fall unconscious.

"I'll save him for later," she whispered, looking up at the screens in the room that showed the video footage, "there is something more important to attend to." Quickly, she turned and rushed out of the room, heading into on the corridors that she had seen on screen; for she had spotted her most hated superior and older brother, Shadow.

* * *

It hadn't taken long for Shadow the Hedgehog to get deeper inside of Eggman's base, luckily he run into virtually no guard-bots. He did, however, stop his run when the sound of footsteps reached his ears. He turned to find his younger sister leaning against one of the doorways; her eyes closed giving the illusion of calmness. Shadow could feel an extreme amount of negative Chaos energy coming off of her; it felt bone-chillingly eerie. And as he looked at her he couldn't help but wonder _'Were her quills always that red… and chaotic?'_

Before Shadow could say anything, though, his sister turned her head and opened her eyes, pure crimson sockets boring through the male hedgehog.

A small smirk formed on her face, and she spoke.

"I've waited over half a century for this moment, so you'd better not disappoint me." And with that, the black hedgehog charged at her older brother…

* * *

"_Professor Gerald, the serum has been completed. We believe that it is now ready to test on Project: Silhouette." One of the ARK's researchers informed the Professor._

"_Excellent news, when do you think the procedure should take place?" _

"_As soon as possible, sir. Tomorrow would probably be best."_

"_So soon? Wouldn't it be better to wait?" _

"_The serum might strengthen the longer it lasts and we want to keep the effects as controlled as possible." The researcher explained. _

_Professor Gerald Robotnik sighed and answered "Alright, I'll go inform the hedgehogs."_

_Professor Gerald walked down the ARK's hallways and into the small kitchen area, where Maria, Shadow, and Silhouette were all sitting at the table. Gerald could feel the tension in the room and his mind wandered back to the fight Shadow and Silhouette had two days ago. They were both still slightly covered in bruises and cuts and Silhouette had a white bandage on her face where she'd been gashed. Maria was trying desperately to start a conversation, but the hedgehogs were both unresponsive; they were doing an amazing job at avoiding contact with one another. _

"_Good morning Maria, Shadow, Silhouette." The professor said._

"_Good morning Grandfather." Maria answered. Shadow and Silhouette merely grunted, until they heard what Gerald had to say next._

"_The researchers and I have developed a new serum that should increase your strength and power 100 fold, Silhouette. It will be administered tomorrow morning, as early as possible."_

_There was no answer from Silhouette as she took another spoonful of the cereal she was eating; and it was obvious that she was ignoring him. _

"_Silhouette." He repeated, his voice getting slightly sharper; he'd noticed the hedgehog girl being much harder to control and much more distant than she used to be, and much more distant than her brother had ever been. _

'_Stop that!' Gerald mentally scolded himself. 'Don't compare the two of them.'_

"_Yes sir…" The girl muttered angrily, and Gerald noticed her subconsciously rubbing her arm. _

_

* * *

As promised, the very next morning, Silhouette was lead into one of the research labs. Shadow had been forbidden from that area of the ARK, the researchers had known that the serum would cause an immense amount of pain upon the person it was being given too, but they hadn't told anyone, including Gerald. They didn't want Shadow to interfere and they knew he would try. So Maria was put in charge of keeping Shadow on the opposite end of the ARK while the experiment was being done. _

_The researchers told Silhouette to go inside a status pod. The pod was then locked and a needle appeared on the inside of the pod. It aimed itself straight at Silhouette's heart and, once the signal was sent from the computer, it stabbed through her clothing and hit its mark, injecting a green liquid into her bloodstream. _

_Once the needle had entered her body, Silhouette did something that she had never, ever, not once done before in her life. She screamed._

_It was no ordinary scream, though. Her cries were loud, they echoed through the entire A.R.K., every square inch of the space station was filled with ear piercing screams that forced all of the humans to cover there ears. Maria sensed Shadow's body tightened beside her, and she wished there was something she could do to help him. She covered her ears tightly to block out as much of the sound as possible, but she also made sure she shut her eyes tightly, giving the black hedgehog a chance to escape., a chance that he took immediately. This was his sister, and for some reason he found himself obliged to help her. _

_Shadow ran down the hallways the fastest he'd ever gone before and reached the research room in record time. He saw all the researchers with there hands over there ears and he saw his sister a needle jabbed into heart and her face filled with pain and rage. Thinking quickly, he used his fist to smash the pod open and yanked the almost empty needle out of his sister. She stopped screaming instantly, but her breathing was still incredibly heavy as she began to attack, not only Shadow, but everything in her reach. Shadow grabbed her arms and held her back as hard as she could, but she simply continued to resist, until her breathing got so slow and hard and her body so tired that she crumbled in his arms; she'd fallen unconscious. The researchers pried Silhouette out of Shadow's hands and locked her in an indestructible pod._

"_She's too unstable; we'll have to find a way to reverse the affect." They'd said as they placed her pod next to a row of empty ones in the ejection room for holding._

_But there was one oddity that had escaped everyone but Shadow; Silhouette's eyes had vanished, and her eye sockets had instead been replaced with the vivid color of blood. _

* * *

… And with that, the black hedgehog charged at her older brother, with every intention to kill.

* * *

So, what'd you guys think? Reviews make me happy!! (Oh, and the flashback in this chapter follows the one in Chapter 4, the fight in that chapter was the one referenced here, just to give you an idea of the timeline of the story.)

crimson-obsidian-rose


	12. Chapter 12: Brawl

Hey guys, guess what? I'm alive!! And so is this fic, though I have to admit I'm not too proud of this chapter. I've never been good at writing fight scenes, they are too intricate for me. Plus, I've lost my writings for this chapter twice, and I lost inspiration as well. But, after almost 6 whole months with no updates, I give you chapter 12.

Disclaimer: I no own Sonic and related characters. I own only Silhouette.

* * *

Chapter 12

…And with that, the black hedgehog charged at her older brother, with every intention to kill.

There was no sign of hesitation in her moves as she ran into the room, her punch landing on Shadow's cheek and pushing him into a large empty room along with her. Shadow stood up, relatively unharmed unless you counted the throbbing of his now heavily bruised face, which he didn't. Something was off about this scene; the girl in front of him was not the same one that he'd met up with earlier, and she certainly wasn't the same one from his memories. This girl was angry, no, fuming with so much raw emotion that you could practically see smoke come off of her. Actually…

Silhouette was hunched over the ground, 2 feet and a palm pressed hard against the floor, it looked as though she was trying to push through the floor and, at the same time, Shadow had a feeling that she was trying to keep her balance. And it was no wonder why; a sickly purple-black colored fog was pushing itself out of her pores, and the feel and thickness of it was making Shadow feel… blood lusty. It didn't take him long to recognize the feeling, it was so reminiscent of the Chaos energy that Doom was giving him… negative Chaos energy. He was at a loss as to why there was so much of it in her; she hadn't been like this a few hours ago, but he made sure to stay on guard. Negative Chaos energy was powerful, and in the hands of an insane hedgehog who knew what could happen.

After a bought of heavy breathing, the girl stood up straight again and quickly bolted down the room to where Shadow had moved. This time he was too quick for her, and her kick missed. Shadow seized the opportunity when she was regaining her footing to slam her into a wall. He wanted some answers, and he was going to get them now.

"What the hell's you're problem! What have I ever done to you that you feel I need to repent with my life!"

And for a second the air in the room stopped moving. Silhouette's eyes, which still lacked their whites and pupils, betrayed no emotion, but for a moment they widened as though she was… surprised. It was brief moment, though, and a second later they were narrowed in anger again.

"What… what did you do?" Her voice had 2 tones now, the one that sounded like her, and one that sounded… malevolent. Her own voice was louder now, though, and she sounded like she thought his question was ludicrous. She inhaled sharply, before repeating,

"What did you do!?" This time her voice was greatly overshadowed by the darker one, and that, paired with her look, would be enough to intimidate a normal person. But Shadow wasn't normal, and so he stared her down as his patience wore thinner.

"You've made my life a living hell, that's what you did. You used to be a real brother, and as much as having me around annoyed the hell out of you you still helped me when I needed it! And then all of a sudden you just snapped and started acting like the pompous king of the whole damn Earth and A.R.K! You treated me like I was gum stuck to the sole of your damn shoes, never once did you ask me if I was alright when I clearly wasn't, and you used to freakin drag me to the test room even though they came close to murdering me in there and you wouldn't have cared because you were such an arrogant bighead around anyone who wasn't Gerald or Maria and especially around me! I almost died and you never gave a damn about it! And now I'm going to give you what you had coming 50 years ago!" And without another word, Silhouette charged faster then she had before and thrusted her fist into Shadow's stomach.

And it hurt, a lot. She took the opportunity while he was collecting himself to strike again, and within seconds the two were enlocked in a fist fight moving almost at the speed of sound. Silhouette had already proven she wasn't willing to hold back, and Shadow, of course, never held back, and so as the punches continued to fly the speed of the fight began to slow down.

* * *

It wasn't until the fight was moving at a normal pace again that the sound of sneakers pounding against metal could be heard echoing from the hallways, and a moment later Sonic stood at the door of the room, Tails and Amy trailing not too far behind. Silhouette looked up and gave an annoyed sigh, her tone implying that she saw this intrusion as nothing more than a waste of time, before turning back to her own fight and ignoring the newcomers.

No one liked being ignored, especially not Amy Rose, so once Silhouette had turned away Amy quickly drew out her hammer, and got ready to charge. But before she could move, Sonic stuck his hand out to halt her and dashed ahead instead.

Once he got next to the two fighters, a fleeting glance was all he got. Annoyed and unsure of what to do, he just stood there in confusion.

"Get… out of the way." Silhouette managed to grunt when she felt he was interfering. But when Sonic saw this as an opening and didn't move, the girl didn't hesitate to sock him in the stomach and send him flying backwards.

Amy wasn't going to stand for that, of course, and immediately she moved forward to launch a hammer swing with everything she had. And she made contact too… with Silhouette's palm. The black hedgehog grabbed the hammer out of Amy's hand and the blackish energy surrounding her spread over the weapon. When it had covered it completely, Silhouette smirked and muttered:

"Chaos Manipulate."

The hammer in her hands slowly, but surely, began to change in shape, getting longer and thinner as time passed. When the energy had cleared up for the weapon to be seen again, it was obvious that this was no longer a hammer, but a very long, thin sword.

And right then, in that instant, Silhouette spun the sword so that the handle would be farthest from her, and smashed the pink hedgehog straight on the head. Amy promptly lost consciousness, and Silhouette seemed satisfied.

"Hey, what'd you do that for?" Sonic asked, annoyed now.

"You are a waste of time, better to get rid of you sooner." And quickly she turned the sword's hilt to strike Sonic, but he managed to run out of it's path. Annoyed, Silhouette turned the sword back around in her hand so that the hilt was back in her grasp and quickly slashed the sword in a large circle, managing to cut into his side. She then went over to the now bleeding and speed impaired hedgie, who had a hand pressed to his stomach. She noticed, the closer she got to him, the more sickly looking he became, and soon a grin grew on her face.

"What, negative Chaos energy making the hero sick? That's just too bad." And that she smashed his head as well, with remorse or hesitation.

She then looked up to where Tails had been, only to find that he had vanished from his spot, but before she got the chance to scan the room for him she felt a jolt of pain come from her side. Shadow wanted this fight to end, and it was really starting to get on his nerves. So again the duo found themselves in a fistfight, and with no interruptions it continued on like this for a while.

* * *

Like I said, not my best work. But now that this chapter's out of the way, maybe 13'll be better. 13 is my lucky number…

Later,

crimson-obsidian-rose


End file.
